freddy_fazbears_pizzafandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Scott Cawthon:Website
Aqui você tudo sobre o website de Scott Cawthon, criador da série FNaF. Geral = Scott Cawthon possui alguns endereços de websites na Internet. Seu endereço principal é o [http://scottgames.com/ www.scottgames.com]. Desde a época do primeiro jogo da série Five Nights at Freddy's, Scott possuía direitos sobre o endereço www.fazbearentertainment.com. Este endereço redireciona o website diretamente para o www.scottgames.com. Já no começo de 2016, Scott possuía direitos sobre o endereço www.fivenightsatfreddys.com, que também redireciona para o www.scottgames.com. Assim que Scott anunciou que estava planejando um jogo relacionado a FNaF mas que não faria parte da série (FNaF World), ele obteve os direitos sobre o endereço www.fnafworld.com. Este website, atualmente, é independente do www.scottgames.com. O endereço www.fnafworld.com possui conteúdo diferente de www.scottgames.com. É referente somente ao jogo de FNaF World, e Scott tem atualizado coisas relacionadas ao jogo através deste endereço. No site, havia uma imagem representando FNaF World e 2 áudios que anteriormente haviam sido colocados no www.scottgames.com. Ambos os áudios são relacionados ao jogo. Inspecionando o elemento dos websites de Scott, pode-se descobrir que ele utiliza o site http://register4less.com/ para obter os endereços desejados. Lista de Websites Aqui vai uma lista de todos os endereços que pertencem a Scott Cawthon. * http://www.scottgames.com/ * http://www.fazbearentertainment.com/ * http://www.fivenightsatfreddys.com/ * http://www.fnafworld.com/ * http://www.scottsartwork.com/ * http://www.scottcawthon.com/ Os dois últimos websites da lista acima são idênticos ao site www.scottgames.com (exceto a barra branca fixa em scottcawthon.com que tem um pixel de altura e fica na parte inferior do site), mas não se confunda, os sites não são redirecionados para o principal. São apenas sites idênticos em design, porém são endereços independentes; o código fonte de cada um deles é diferente. Curiosidades * Curiosamente, o código-fonte de www.scottsartwork.com mostra que o site copia conteúdo de www.scottgames.com. ** De forma parecida, o código-fonte de www.scottcawthon.com mostra que o site copia conteúdo de www.scottsartwork.com. |-| Imagens Título= Aqui estão todas as imagens que já foram utilizadas como título do website de Scott Cawthon (www.scottgames.com) Scott2013.jpg|Imagem de título do website do Scott, de 2003. Titleclassic.jpg|Esta é a imagem título clássica do website de Scott. Title.jpg|Esta é a imagem título normal do Website de Scott. É um pouco diferente da imagem clássica, provavelmente foi modificada para que ficasse mais suave. Titlehat.jpg|Esta é a imagem título que apareceu no website de Scott junto com a imagem conhecida como Hat, um teaser que anunciou a chegada do 4º jogo da série. Title2.jpg|Esta é uma das imagens título que foram colocadas no website logo após o anúncio de um FNaF 4. Greenscott.jpg|Esta é uma das imagens título que foram colocadas no website logo após o anúncio de um FNaF 4. Title3.jpg|Junto ao segundo teaser da atualização de FNaF4, Scott modificou a imagem do título de seu Website para que ficasse escura com apenas um quadrado aceso Title4.jpg|Junto ao terceiro teaser da atualização de FNaF4, Scott modificou novamente a imagem para que, desta vez, tivesse dois quadrados acesos title5.jpg|Junto ao quarto teaser da atualização de FNaF4, Scott modificou novamente a imagem para que, desta vez, tivesse algumas letras e três quadrados acesos. Title6.jpg|Junto ao quinto teaser da atualização de FNaF4, Scott modificou novamente a imagem para que, desta vez, tivesse mais algumas letras e seis quadrados acesos. Essa imagem de título ficou junto ao sexto teaser por algum tempo. Title7.jpg|Junto ao sexto teaser da atualização de FNaF4, Scott modificou novamente a imagem para que, desta vez, tivesse todas as letras e todos os quadrados acesos e para que ficasse mais suave. Title8.jpg|Junto ao sétimo teaser da atualização de FNaF4, Scott modificou novamente a imagem para que, desta vez, nenhuma letra e nenhum quadrado ficasse aceso. Title9.jpg|Junto ao teaser do livro "FNaF: The Novel", Scott modificou novamente a imagem para que, desta vez, tivesse todas as letras e todos os quadrados acesos com vermelho. Title10.jpg|Junto ao teaser desconhecido com fundo preto e 17 linhas cinzas, Scott modificou novamente a imagem para que, desta vez, a logo ficasse cinza claro. Title11.jpg|Junto aos primeiros teasers da Ultimate Custom Night de FFPS. Title12.jpg|Imagem adicionada ao website em 07 de Janeiro de 2020. Fnaftitle.jpg|Esta é a imagem título do Website fnafworld.com de Scott Cawthon. Fnaftitle2.jpg|Depois de alguns dias, a imagem título do Website fnafworld.com de Scott Cawthon ficou escura. |-| Atualizações = Aqui você verá todas as atualizações referentes ao website principal de Scott: [http://scottgames.com/ www.scottgames.com]. 2014 Depois do lançamento de Five Nights at Freddy's 2, Scott removeu toda a informação do seu site oficial, e colocou no lugar uma imagem da palavra "offline". Depois de algumas semanas, seu website começou a dar "sinais de vida". Segue abaixo uma lista de atualizações que ocorreram no website. * Em 16 de Novembro, o Website somente mostrava a logo do site e a palavra "offline". Clareando a tela, podia ser vista um pequeno texto no canto esquerdo inferior da tela que dizia: "until next time", traduzido para "até a próxima". Se o código-fonte da página fosse visualizado, era possível encontrar o código da imagem com o texto: "soon", traduzido para "em breve". ** Este "soon" foi removido em 8 de Dezembro, mas foi reposto no mesmo dia. Como se tivesse ocorrido um erro. * Em 6 de Dezembro, quando clareada, a imagem do "offline" da página possuía um gigante número 3 no canto inferior direito. Isto possivelmente insinuava que haverá uma sequência para FNaF, possivelmente, FNaF3. Porém, no mesmo dia, o número 3 foi removido, aparecendo somente a palavra "offline" novamente. Porém, desta vez, o texto "until next time" não podia mais ser visto no canto inferior esquerdo. * Em 7 de Dezembro de, o número 3 foi readicionado. Além disto, quando visto o código fonte da página, havia as palavras "five, nights, at, freddys, 30 years later, only one." (traduzido como "cinco, noites, na, Freddy's, 30 anos depois, apenas um". Houve outras versões como "20 years later" (traduzido para "20 anos depois") e "only one left" (traduzido para "resta apenas um"). * Em 9 de Dezembro, o número 3 foi removido e substituído pela mensagem "Merry Christmas" (traduzido para Feliz Natal!). O código-fonte da página também foi modificado para "five nights at freddys, taking a break, Merry Christmas everyone! :)" (cinco noites na freddys, fazendo uma pausa, Feliz Natal todo mundo! :)" ). Os textos anteriores também foram removidos. * Em 14 de Dezembro, o site foi atualizado. Na parte de baixo, Scott fala sobre aqueles que o personificam: "Isto é apenas um lembrete amigável de feriado para que não acredite em qualquer coisa que escuta, eu NÃO possuo contas no Twitter ou no Twitch. Apenas acreditem em informações do meu e-mail oficial, minha conta oficial do Youtube, e meu website oficial scottgames.com. Obrigado e tenha um Feliz Natal!)." Scott.jpg|Scott alertando aos seus fãs sobre impostores 2015 * No dia 02 de Janeiro, Scott fez a primeira atualização do ano no site. Uma imagem com o rosto de um animatrônico (ainda não identificado) foi adicionada junto com a frase "I am still here" (Eu ainda estou aqui). Quando clareada, a imagem revela o número 3 escondido na parte inferior do website. ** Além disto, na mesma atualização, a frase que ficava na parte de baixo da página foi modificada para "This is a reminder to not believe everything you hear. I do not have a twitter or twitch account and do not reply to personal emails. Only believe information from Scottgames.com." (Isto é um lembrete para que não acredite em qualquer coisa que escutar. Eu não possuo contas no Twitter ou Twitch e não respondo e-mails pessoais. Apenas acredite em informações de Scottgames.com). ** Uma outra mudança no website é no código fonte da página. Quando aberto, é possível ver uma mensagem deixada por Scott dizendo "I remain", que significa "Eu permaneço", no sentido de continuar a viver, prevalecer sobre algo. ** Esta imagem é considerada o primeiro Teaser de FNaF 3. * No dia 03 de Janeiro, a frase que fica na parte de baixo da página foi atualizada. Desta vez, ela dizia: "This is a reminder to not believe everything you hear. Only believe information from Scottgames.com! Please be supportive of others in the community and those making fan-games. It only takes a few kind words to build someone up!" (Isto é um lembrete para que não acredite em qualquer coisa que escutar. Apenas acredite em informações de Scottgames.com! Por favor, apoie outros na comunidade e aqueles que estão criando fan-games. Só leva algumas palavras gentis para fortalecer alguém!). * No dia 09 de Janeiro, a frase que fica na parte de baixo da página foi novamente atualizada. Agora ela dizia: "This is a reminder to not believe everything you hear; I do NOT have a Twitch or Twitter account. Only believe information from Scottgames.com! Also, please do not call any phone numbers that you believe may be associated with the game. There are NO real phone numbers associated with the game. Please be supportive of others in the community and those making fan-games; it only takes a few kind words to build someone up!" (Isto é um lembrete para que não acredite em qualquer coisa que escutar; eu NÃO possuo contas no Twitch ou Twitter. Apenas acredite em informações de Scottgames.com! Além disto, por favor não ligue para nenhum número que você acredite que possa estar relacionado com o jogo. NÃO existem números verdadeiros associados ao jogo. Por favor, apoie outros na comunidade e aqueles que estão criando fan-games. Só leva algumas palavras gentis para fortalecer alguém!). * No dia 15 de Janeiro, Scott atualizou seu site mais uma vez. Desta vez, a imagem de fundo foi alterada para o que é considerado o segundo Teaser de FNaF3. A imagem mostra um número 3 bem grande acima de uma caixa que está sendo iluminada por uma luz que vem do teto, acima do número 3. Dentro da caixa, há várias peças de animatrônicos anteriores. Dentre eles estão principalmente animatrônicos Toys (Balloon Boy, Toy Bonnie, Mangle e Toy Chica). Porém, também é possível ver partes de Freddy e Foxy. Para cada um deles, há particularidades. ** Balloon Boy está sem seus olhos e sem o seu chapéu com hélice usual. ** Toy Bonnie também não possui olhos e suas orelhas também estão faltando. Seu braço pode ser encontrado no outro lado da caixa de forma "jogada". ** Mangle está sem seus olhos, porém, é possível ver o que provavelmente é um de seus braços. ** Toy Chica também está sem seus olhos. ** É possível ver algo como a guitarra de Toy Bonnie no canto da caixa. ** É possível ver o Paper Plate Man que provavelmente imita BB caindo para fora da caixa. ** É possível ver um gancho pendendo para fora da caixa. Este gancho parece-se muito com o de Foxy, apesar de alguns fãs pensam que pode ser de Mangle. ** É possível ver o chapéu de Freddy. Porém, não tem como saber se é do "Withered" ou do "Toy". A maior diferença entre os dois é a fita vermelha existente na versão Toy de Freddy, porém, com a escuridão da imagem, não é possível ver esta faixa. ** Esta imagem, quando clareada, revela a existência de um elemento no canto superior direito da tela, que possivelmente é o mesmo personagem que apareceu no primeiro teaser do jogo. ** Esta imagem possui o nome de "whatcanweuse", que é a frase "What can we use", e significa, traduzido ao português, "O que podemos usar". Esta frase provavelmente tem a ver com o fato de os animatrônicos terem sido desmontados, o que afirma que o jogo se passará após os outros 2 jogos anteriores. * No dia 3 de Fevereiro de, mais um teaser de FNaF3 foi lançado no site. Este teaser mostrava o mapa do local em que o jogo se passa, porém, sem câmeras. Quando clareada, a imagem mostrava passagens ocultas no mapa. **No código-fonte da página, ao invés do "I remain" que durou por tanto tempo, agora havia "CAM15", indicando que o jogo possuiria mais de 10 câmeras (o número 10 era o número de câmeras que podiam ser vistas no mapa no Teaser Trailer do jogo). * No dia 15 de Fevereiro, o site de Scott saiu do ar por algumas horas. Devido a isto, muitos fãs começaram a especular que seu website havia sido hackeado. Scott postou uma brincadeira em sua conta no Steam, dizendo que realmente havia sido hackeado, e que alguém havia publicado o FNaF3 antes de ser lançado. Porém, como dito, isto foi apenas uma brincadeira e Scott esclareceu tudo depois. Acabou que o site voltou ao normal horas depois, sem nenhuma atualização evidente. * No dia 03 de Março, Scott atualizou o site para uma imagem de apenas o chapéu de Freddy Fazbear colocado no chão da pizzaria. Além disto, retirou o que sempre ficava escrito no código fonte de seu site, agora não restando nada. O aviso que sempre ficava no rodapé da página também foi retirado, restando apenas seu endereço de e-mail. ** Muitos fãs utilizam esta imagem para dizer que a série de FNaF havia acabado. Porém, Scott ainda não se pronunciou sobre o assunto. * No dia 20 de Março, Scott adicionou novamente uma frase no rodapé do website, desta vez dizendo: "Hey everyone, thanks for your support! Please remember that I will never make annoucements through email or social media such as Twitter, so don't believe screenshots of annoucements or emails. There are a LOT of fake accounts claiming to be me; only trust my website and my official Steam pages for FNaF. Please be supportive of one another and of the community!" (traduzido para: Olá todos, obrigado pelo apoio! Por favor lembrem-se de que eu nunca faço anúncios por e-mail ou por mídias sociais como o Twitter, então não acreditem em prints de anúncios por e-mails. Há MUITAS contas falsas em que pessoas dizem ser eu; apenas acreditem em meu website e nas minhas páginas oficiais na Steam sobre FNaF. Por favor, apoiem uns aos outros na comunidade!). * No dia 19 de Abril, para acabar com a tentativa de impostores de criarem contas com seu email, Scott criou uma conta no Twitter e no Twitch. O seguinte aviso foi colocado no rodapé de seu website: "Just to put an end to the impersonators- my official twitter is @real_scawthon, my official Twitch is Animdude, and my official youtube is https://www.youtube.com/user/animdude. Only trust my website and my official Steam pages for FNaF news. Please be supportive of one another and of the community!" (traduzido para: Só para colocar um fim nos imitadores - meu twitter oficial é @real_scawthon, meu Twitch oficial é Animdude e meu youtube oficial é https://www.youtube.com/user/animdude. Apenas acredite no meu website e nas minhas páginas oficiais no Steam para notícias sobre FNaF. Por favor, apoiem uns aos outros na comunidade!). ** Na descrição do Twitter de Scott Cawthon, é possível ler a seguinte mensagem: "Yes it's the real me, but I only set up this twitter account so other people would stop trying to use my email address to set up a twitter account. ;)" (traduzido para: Sim sou eu mesmo, mas eu apenas criei essa conta no twitter para outras pessoas pararem de usar meu email para criar uma conta no twitter. ;)). *No final do dia 20 de Abril, a mensagem foi atualizada novamente: "Just to put an end to the impersonators- my official twitter is @real_scawthon (make sure it's spelled with a lowercase "L" and not a capitol "i"), my official Twitch is Animdude, and my official youtube is https://www.youtube.com/user/animdude. Even though I have these accounts, I do NOT use Twitter for anything and have never made a single tweet. Only trust my website and my official Steam pages for FNaF news. Please be supportive of one another and of the community!" (traduzindo: Só para colocar um fim nos imitadores - meu twitter oficial é @real_scawthon (tenha certeza de que é escrito com a letra minúscula "L" e não com a letra maiúscula "i"), meu Twitch oficial é Animdude e meu youtube oficial é https://www.youtube.com/user/animdude. Mesmo que eu tenha esssas contas, eu NÃO utilizo o Twitter para nada e eu nunca tweetei. Apenas acredite no meu website e nas minhas páginas oficiais no Steam para notícias sobre FNaF. Por favor, apoiem uns aos outros na comunidade!) Categoria:Scott Cawthon